


Friend in need

by Ceindreadh



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Gen, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S2 ep9, Lucien goes to bring a friend home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for S2 ep 9**

The last thing I needed was yet another fandom to write in, but what can you do!  
First effort with this show.  
Enjoy!

 

Title: Friend in need  
Fandom: The Doctor Blake Mysteries  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Type of Story: one-shot  
Characters: Lucien Blake, Matthew Lawson  
Rating: 15  
Summary: Set after S2 ep9, Lucien goes to bring a friend home  
Notes: **Spoilers for S2 ep 9**  
Word count: ~ 900

 

Disclaimer. I don’t own the characters, I’m only borrowing them, and no copyright infringement is intended.

\-----------------  
“It’s for you, Lucien,” said Jean, holding the telephone out to Blake as he walked down the hall. “It’s Constable Davis.”

Blake quickened his pace and quickly took the phone from Jean. “Charlie, any news?” He didn’t need to elaborate. It had been four days since Lawson had left for Melbourne, and so far no word had come back to Ballarat as to the outcome of the so-called disciplinary hearing. Charlie had spoken to a few of his former colleagues in the city.

“None of them have heard anything,” Charlie had told Blake the previous day. “It could be just the committee haven’t made their decision yet.”

“Or maybe your friends don’t move in the right circles for this sort of ‘police politics’.” Blake had been disgusted at the idea that his friend’s career could be on the line simply because someone had deemed him ‘inconvenient’. He’d been tempted to go to Melbourne himself and say as much to this so-called ‘special committee’, but once he’d sobered up the next morning, he’d had enough sense, or rather Jean had had enough sense to point out that he could easily do Matthew more harm than good by butting in.

“Any news?” said Blake, his hand tensing on the phone.

“I got a call from the Boss,” said Charlie. “He said he’ll be arriving on the afternoon train from Melbourne today. Asked me if I could arrange for him to be picked up at the station this evening.”

“That’s wonderful news,” said Blake, he put his hand over the mouthpiece and said to Jean, “Matthew’s on his way back today.” Taking his hand away he said, “Charlie, did he say what happened?”

“Ask him how he sounded,” said Jean.

“He just asked to be picked up,” said Charlie. He hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, “And to be honest, he didn’t sound all that good.”

“Oh he just doesn’t like trains journeys, our Matthew,” said Blake. “Well not to worry, I’ll drive over and meet him at the station.”

“Um, maybe that’s not such a good idea,” said Charlie, “I mean if the boss had wanted you to meet him, wouldn’t he have phoned your house instead of the station?”

“I’m sure he probably just didn’t want to bother me,” said Blake, “Don’t worry, if he gives you a hard time about it, we’ll just tell him I was in the station when he called and couldn’t help eavesdropping. Thanks for letting me know. Goodbye.”  
Back at the station, Charlie hung up the phone as well, “I just hope he *is* back, even if it is to give me a hard time.”

\--------------------------------  
Blake was less sure of things by the time he finally arrived at the train station that evening. He’d intended to be there before the train arrived, but his afternoon appointments had taken longer than planned, his car had taken its time getting started, and by the time he pulled up outside the station the Melbourne train had been and gone. Hurrying onto the platform, he saw Lawson sitting on a bench, staring at the tracks. He didn’t look up as Blake sat down beside him.

“A train pulled in about ten minutes ago,” said Lawson. “Thought about just getting on it, wherever it was going.”

“Back to Melbourne if I remember the timetable correctly,” said Blake.

“But away from Ballarat,” said Lawson, turning to look at Blake. “I suppose Davis told you I was coming back?”

“I thought *you* were going to let me know,” said Blake, shocked by how exhausted and worn Lawson was looking. “Matthew, have you slept at all since you left here?”

Lawson shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”

“So how did it go?”

“Not good.” Lawson sighed heavily, “I’m on official suspension, pending the committee’s final decision. Don’t really want to talk about it.”

“But surely they can’t do...”

Lawson interrupted, “Blake, I *don’t* want to talk about it.”

“All right, Matthew. All right. Come on, let’s get you home. We’ll have to stop by my place first; Jean has made you a shepherd’s pie for your dinner.”

“She shouldn’t have.”

“She insisted. And by the look of things, I’m guessing you haven’t been eating properly either while you’ve been away. But I’ve a better idea, why don’t you stay and have dinner with us tonight instead. The pie will keep for another day.”

“Don’t think I’d be good company.”

“That’s never stopped you before! But Jean and I *are* good company...and right now, as your Doctor, and as your friend, that’s what I’m prescribing.” Blake stood and held his hand out to Lawson. “I promise you, you won’t have to talk about the hearing, or anything you don’t want to.”

Lawson looked at Blake’s hand for a few seconds before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled up. Clearing his throat he said, “Thank you, Lucien.”

Blake smiled at him, “That’s what friends are for.” He put his arm around Lawson’s shoulders and steered him gently towards the exit. “It’ll be all right Matthew.”

Lawson sighed heavily as he followed Blake to the car. He wished he could share Blake’s optimism, but while he may have despised police politics, he knew enough about it to know the way the wind was blowing. But that could be dealt with tomorrow, for tonight he didn’t have to deal with it alone.

The End 


End file.
